18 & Life
by Nikki Ross
Summary: Marie-Isabelle daughter of Dean Winchester. After her uncle is thrown into the pit with Michael and Lucifer her father sends her away to live with a family friend. She is sent to live with Ric Saltzman in Mystic Falls for a normal life, but normal is impossible for a Winchester. Now on a daily she deals with arrogant and broody vampires, judgy witches, and hot headed wolves.
1. Chapter 1: Slow Ride

Marie-Isabelle Winchester stood outside of the black impala refusing to get inside. She was supposed to go stay with a family friend in Virginia. Marie hated leaving her father's side since her mother passed. So she stood outside the car with her arms crossed. Her father Dean finished putting her bags in the trunk when he noticed how upset she was.

" Mari, is not going to be forever," he plead.

" That doesn't mean I want to go," she walked over to him and slammed the hood of the trunk down, " Plus, you promised you wouldn't leave me after mom passed away."

Dean turned to face her, " Don't pull that card. I'm not abandoning you, Mari, but right now you going to stay with Ric, is for the best."

" Do I get a say in this?'' she asked angrily.

" You can say whatever you want doesn't mean it's gonna help you any," He walked over to his side of the car and got in the driver's seat. Marie huffed and got in the passenger seat. She sat there silently as her dad turned the radio on. He pulled out and drove down the highway with Black Sabbath blaring from the speakers. The drive was long given that they were in Kansas and were going to Virginia. While her dad was driving she was forced to call Ric and tell him they were on their way.

" Hey Ric," she said into her phone.

" _Mari?"_

" Yes, Ricky."

 _" Everything okay?" concern clear in his voice._

She sighed, " Yeah. Everything is fine," she glared at her Dad before continuing, " I just wanted to know if it's okay if a stay with you for awhile?"

 _" Mari, is.. is your Dad with you?" he asked wondering what was going on._

" Yeah, he's right next to me."

 _" okay good. Would you please put him on the phone,'' he said hoping to talk to his friend._

Marie pulled the phone away from her ear so she could speak with her father, " Daddy, he wants to talk to you," Ric heard her distant voice say.

" Then give me the phone," Dean said trying to keep his eye on the road. She handed the phone to him and crossed her arms over her chest, " What's up Ric?'' Still confused as to why the older man wanted to talk to him.

 _" What hell is she talking about? I know I said she could stay anytime she wanted but I just got here."_

Dean was silent for a minute not wanting to what happened in front of Mari, "Sam is gone Ric," he said noticing his daughter had fell asleep while he was driving, " And I don't know how that is going to affect her. I was hoping that her staying with you would give her some stability."

 _Ric sighed on the other end, " I help however I can man. But I'm not sure Mystic Falls is a place a soon retired hunter should be."_

" But you're still a hunter meaning that if something happens don't tell her and handle it," he explained to the other hunter.

 _" I'm gonna guess and say you're already on your way here," he said chuckling._

 _"_ See, now you're understanding. I get close to somewhere then I call my friends if need be," Dean joked back.

" _I guess I'll start making some coffee. Just so you know if what you said is true then she might have PTSD."_

He sighed hoping that wasn't the case, " If that's the case then call me. With everything that's happened though it wouldn't surprise me. Her mom being gone, then my Dad, and Sam. It honestly wouldn't surprise me."

 _" I'll look out for her, Dean. And I have friends who will look out for her. She'll be safe."_

" thanks Ric. We'll be there in a few hours. Don't have to much fun."

Once he hung up the phone he lightly places in Mari's lap. He turned his music down and continued to drive. When she finally woke up she looked out the window right as they passed the _**Welcome to Mystic Falls**_ sign. She sighed and thought, _welcome to my own personal Hell._


	2. Chapter 2: House of the Rising Sun

The black Impala pulled up to a building a stopped.

" Why are we stopped?" Mari asked confused.

" We're here," Dean stated getting out of the car. He walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk.

Mari looked utterly confused. The last thing she remembered was her dad talking to Ric. She got out and ran to the back to talk to her dad.

" Okay so we're here. What happens if I have another episode?" She questioned.

Dean laughed, " sounds like you want to have another episode,"

She huffed noticing how he was avoiding her questions, " Fine, but if it happens I blame you,'' she thought for a minute. She needed something that would get under his skin and make him reconsider, " You know what never mind," He looked at her confused for a moment, " I have wondered what Ric looks like now. I mean he was okay before." Dean looked at his daughter wondering where she was going with this, " And you know as well as I do that teenagers make stupid decisions."

Dean groaned realizing where she was going, " Okay, let's get one thing clear. That happens and I don't care if you're my daughter you will be grounded till you die or I'll give you to Crowley."

"Damn it," she muttered knowing he was serious. Even when she would joke around about stuff like that he would freak out. It mean it's understandable she was his only daughter. And now he was sending her away to go live with Ric Saltzman, while he went to play house with a yoga instructor and her son. In a way she felt insecure. Being a hunter they never could have a normal life. And it hurt Mari knowing that he was leaving her to be with them. In a way it made her feel unwanted. She now was going to be living in a small town with a family friend and with what her dad called ' a weird case of split personality disorder'.

She stood by him while he got her bags. When all of them were out he grabbed them and went inside the building. Marie looked at the Impala one more time before following him. She stopped outside the door though. This is when my life completely changes, she thought, No more hunting, no more being on the road, no more Sam, and most importantly no more dad. She figured her dad was already inside giving Ric a heads-up on everything, so she took her time. Her hand reached out to touch the chrome door knob. She knew that when she turned it and opened the door there was no going back. Mari had always wondered what a normal life felt like. To have friends, go to parties, to be in love. The last one though she knew she could never have. Her hand still rested on the door knob, when she finally built up the courage to open it her life was given a sense of hope.

" Hey, Mari," Ric said lightly.

She had to fake a smile, but it's something she'd been doing for years, " Hi, Ricky."

Marie looked at her dad waiting for him to saying anything that would help her through this. All she got was a hug, a kiss on her forehead, and him saying he'd call later. He walked out the door and left Ric and Mari alone.

" I figured you want your own room," He said leading her down the hallway. He stopped at a white door, mari guessed it was next to his room. Ric opened the door to a small room with a desk, a decent sized bed, and a closet.

" Ric, you know you didn't have to do all of this," She stated.

" I know. I figured you'd want your own space," He said trying to hold a smile, " Um.. I have to meet a friend at the Grill you could come with."

" Um.." be normal, she thought before continuing, " Yeah. Just let me get changed."

He left the room and Mari ran over and slammed the door shut. She backed from it as she finally let tears leave her eyes. Her knees gave out under her and she collapsed on the ground. Her candy green eyes turning dark has her other half fought to get through.

After a few minutes of crying Marie had to pull herself together. Not just for herself, but to make sure she stayed her. She pushed herself up off the ground and walked over to her bag. It was warm outside so she pulled a pair of holey skinny jeans, a black see through crop top, and aapir of black boots. She pulled her makeup out to make sure she didn't look broken. When she was done she walked out of her room and into the living room to see Ric sitting on the couch.

" We going?'' she asked awkwardly.

" Yeah. Yeah, let's go," he said letting her leave first. They got to his car and she got in the passenger seat. Everything is going to be okay, she repeated to herself on the drive to the Grill.


	3. Chapter 3: American Woman

The car ride took longer then expected, but the car stopped Mari looked up from the floor. They were at a place called the Grill which seemed to be the only restaurant in town. Marie opened her door and slid out on the cement sidewalk. She took a deep breath before going next to Ric.

" You know you don't have to do this," He said reassuring her that she could go home at anytime.

She nodded, '' But Dad wanted me to be normal, so here goes nothing."

Ric opened the door and the two of them walked into the restaurant. Marie followed him over to the bar and sat down next to him.

" So , Ric, where's this friend of yours?" she asked sarcastically.

Ric looked around and noticed him just enter the building, " There he his."

" He," she mouthed. She didn't know Ric had friends, let alone guy friends. The man walked over and sat next to Ric.

" Ric are you going to introduce me?'' she asked before adding, " Or do you two want some 'alone' time."

Her saying made Damon laugh, "Damon.. Salvatore," He said holding his drink up as a way of saying hi.

" Mari, not interested. Ric I think I'm gonna head back, you were right I'm not ready for this,'' she said anxiously sliding off the seat to stand up.

" Okay. Do you want the the keys to the car?'' Ric asked.

" No, I know where the spare key is, and I need time so time to think so I'll just walk."

" Aren't you , I don't know, a little young for him?'' Damon asked smirking.

Mari smirked back. All the guys she hung out with were older than her and she know how to deal with people who thought the wrong thing. She walked beside him and leaned close to his ear, " Age is just a number. Plus the they are the more experience they have," she whisper so only he could hear. She patted his shoulder before walking away. Ric waved goodbye and she left the restaurant. While walking to Ric's she accidentally bumped into someone.

" I'm so sorry," She said flustered as she pushed a piece of blonde hair out of her face.

He laughed, " Don't be. I think it's safe to say it was both our faults for not paying attention. I'm Stefan." He held his hand out to her.

" Marie, but I go by Mari," she replied taking his hand.

" Um.. where are you heading?" He asked. He smile was genuine something Mari hadn't seen in awhile.

She smiled back best she could, " Uh.. I'm staying at family friends house. Ric Saltzman." she stated.

"Ric Saltzman?" He said questionably. She nodded back confused, " He's my history teacher. I'm actually going to meet him and my brother." he shrugged like it was something he did everyday.

" Huh, I just came from there."

" I hope Damon didn't do anything stupid," Stefan said slightly laughing.

" No, though, he did assume I was sleeping with Ric."

His eyes widened, " he didn't?" He asked painfully.

" Yeah he did, but I may or may not have put him his place," she turned the phone on to look at the time, " I should probably get going."

" Yeah, of course. I didn't mean to hold you up."

" You didn't. It was nice meeting you Stefan."

" You too Mari," he said happily. Mari felt a small pain in her chest while she was walking away. She figured someone like probably had a girlfriend and she didn't know why, but it hurt knowing that.

* * *

 _ **Stefan's POV:**_

I was walking to the Grill to met up with Ric and Damon after the latest argument I had with Elena. Now that she knew what I was she was acting different. She was treating me like ,I assume, she would treat Damon. Like if I was left alone for a minute I'd fly off the rails. After many years of begin off the rails I was back on track, not having human blood for years, and she treated that like it meant nothing. My mind was still racing when I got closer to the Grill. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice I bumped into some till I heard a small voice say.

" I'm so sorry,'' I turned around not wanting to seem rude.

" Don't be. I think it's safe to say it was both our faults for not paying attention. I'm Stefan," I held my hand out waiting for her to introduce herself.

" Marie, but I go by Mari." I couldn't take my eyes off her candy green ones. She may have been trying to hide her sadness, put on a brave face. I could tell she was sad because the look in her eyes. The look clearly stated that if I wasn't there she would have broke down in tears on the sidewalk. She shook my hand and pulled her's back after a minute or two.

I thought of what to ask her next, " Um.. where are you heading?'' I asked smiling hoping she would be more relaxed after awhile.

She smiled back, but I could tell she was having a hard time holding up the act, " Uh, I'm staying at a family friends house. Ric Saltzman," She stated calmly.

I didn't know Ric knew anyone out of town, " Ric Saltzman?" I asked making sure I heard her correctly. She nodded back confused on how I knew, but not surprised I knew him, " He's my history teacher. I'm actually going to met him and my brother." I said shrugging.

She laughed lightly, " Huh, I just came from there."

I smiled again at hearing her laugh, " I hope Damon didn't do anything stupid," I said honestly because at the moment she looked like she'd been through literal Hell.

" No, though, he did assume I was sleeping with Ric," she said like it meant nothing to her.

My eyes widened. Not because I was shocked he said something like that, but because he said something like that to her. Him and I both know all too well what the look on her face meant, " He didn't?'' I asked painfully.

" Yeah he did, but I may or may not have put him in his place," She turned her phone to look at the time I guess, "I should probably go."

" Yeah of course. I didn't mean to hold you up," I didn't want her to leave, but I knew she inevitably had to.

" You didn't. It was nice meeting you Stefan."

" You too Mari," as I watched her walk away I felt a pull at my chest, like it didn't want her leave. While I was talking to her I manged to forget about the problems with Elena and me. And now that Mari was gone it was coming back, if possible the pressure would have given me a headache. I decided to ignore the pain in my chest and kept walking towards the Grill. I pushed the wooden and glass door open and walked in. I looked around until I saw Ric and Damon and the bar. I walked over and down next to Damon.

" What took you so long Brother? To busy kissing Elena's ass to hang out with us?'' He asked me jokingly.

" No, I bumped into someone and we started talking."

" Really? So Elena be jealous?" He replied sarcastically.

I laughed, " No. It's not like that. She seemed to need time alone," I said plainly. Ric's head shot up ,though, when I said this.

" Did she happen to have blonde hair, green eyes, and a scar on her collar bone?" He asked me.

" The first yes, I didn't see a scar though. Why?'' I asked confused. She did say she knew him.

" Was her name Mari or Marie?" He asked lastly.

" Yeah," I answered.

" Hold up. Are you saying that your bed buddy was talking to my innocent baby brother," Damon said acting hurt and shocked.

Ric sighed, " Damon for the last time I'm not sleeping with her. She's like half my age."

" She literally told me age is just a number. Also you two seem pretty close," He said reasoning with him.

" We are close because I've know here since she was born. I was friends with her mom and I'm friends with her dad," He spat back angrily.

" What happened? When I talked to her she looked like she was about to cry." I said worriedly.

" It's along story. One I'm not drunk enough to tell," Ric said taking a sip of his drink. I nodded knowing that long stories should be told when the person is ready.

* * *

 _ **Mari's POV:**_

After I accidentally bumped into Stefan we started talking. He smiled a lot, I could tell he lost people but his smile was genuine. I couldn't do that for they life of me. As far as I'm concerned I lost everything when Uncle Sam went into the Pit. My Uncle Sam for starters, my Uncle Bobby, Cass, and my Dad. And i'm left here trying not to be put in a padded room. That's my life now.

I got home pretty fast after I said goodbye to Stefan. I found the spare key and opened the door to Ric's house. When I got in I shut the door and ran to my room. I opened my door and ran to the mirror. I looked in and saw my reflections eyes had shifted.

" Hi ya, Mari. Miss me?'' Izzy asked. We decided to call her Izzy because my name is Marie- Isabelle. This is so not everyone thought I was crazy.

" Of course. Why wouldn't I miss you ruining my life Iz?'' I asked sarcastically.

She laughed, " I missed you too," She titled her head to look at me from a different angle, " Silver highlights nice."

" Thanks," I said back as crossed my arms over my chest.

" Oh! that's why I'm here," She said. A smile forming across her blood red lips.

" Come again?'' I asked confused on what she said.

" That pain your feeling in your chest. I know you feel it too," I nodded my head wondering where she was going with this, " It's because you met him."

" Him who?''

She groaned, " When did the pain started?''

I thought back to when Ric and I first got the Grill, " When I met Damon."

" Okay. What happened when you met Stefan?''

" It got stronger,'' I looked at her still confused on what this had to with anything, " What does that mean?''

" She laughed and smirked at me, " It means, Mar, you are screwed."

And with that she left me to think and wallow.

* * *

 **Okay. Here's the next update. But I'm having a serious problem. What is the problem? you may ask, Hmm.. Let's see. I can't decide if she should be with Stefan or Damon.**

 **So please update and if you the have the answer please! let me know**


	4. Chapter 4: Taken Care of Loose Ends

Bright green eyes opened slowly only to have the bright light of the early morning sun shine in through her windows. Mari groaned and turn her body away from the window, so the light hit her back and closed her eyes again. She went to sleep around 2:00 a.m., after being afraid to go to sleep, afraid of what she might see when she closed her eyes. Mari was trying to hold it together, trying to not be a problem for Ric. They both knew it wasn't going to be easy given everything she had been through. Mari lived on the road never in a town for at least a week and now she was staying in Mystic Falls for God knows how long. She never had close friends her own age, never was able to get close to people, she was 17 and she never even had a boyfriend. Of course through all the towns she'd been through she found guys she was interested in, after years she realized she had a type. Leather jacket, can hold his liquor, loved classic rock, loved and could work on cars, and most importantly could deal with her bullshit. On the other hand she anted someone who cared for her and treated her as if she was their whole world. She opened them slightly to look at the time. Mari looked at her clock and saw that it was 6:30 a.m.

Mari sat up on the queen sized knowing she couldn't stay in bed all day. She swung her feet over the side of the bed so they were planted firmly against the cool flooring of her room. Her hair was a mess and made her look like she was hungover, but with the headache she had it felt like it to. Her head pounded and her body was covered in sweat. The nightmare still drifting lightly through her mind. Light was still shining across her tan skin as she rubbed her hands over her face. Rubbing over her green eyes to be able to see clearly. She pushing herself off the bed she stood up, at first her knees gave out almost causing her to fall to the floor. She pushed herself back up and walked over to the bag she had thrown by her bed. She bent down and picked it up placing it on the end of her bed. Mari's hand shuffled through the bag until she found what she was looking for. She found her holey blue jeans, her black tank top and flannel, and her black, leather, combat boots. Mari carried the stuff into the bathroom deciding to take shower. She walked out into the small hallway and went to the bathroom she figured Ric would be up by time she was done. She turned the knob of the shower towards the hot water. Steam filled the small bathroom as she stripped out of clothes to get in the shower. She stepped in slowly at first but soon the hot water was running down her body. The ran down her scars and bruises and washed the sweat off her.

After minutes of washing and just standing under the water Mari got out. She wrapped her fluffy white towel around her body and moved in front of the mirror. Mari looked at herself scars and bruises covered her arms, the burn on her back shoulder never healed properly, and the scar on her collar bone from a werewolf was noticeable with mst of her clothes. She sighed knowing this was who she was battered, broken, and unable to be fixed. She sighed again before deciding to get dressed. Mari wrapped her wet blonde hair in her towel and went to put on her clothes. Usually she would go for a run if she was in a town long enough but she didn't feel like it. When she was fully closed she fixed her hair and went to see if Ric was up.

" Ric," She whispered pushing his door open slightly, " Ric.''

Mari pushed his door open the rest of the way and noticed his bed hadn't changed since the day before. She groaned and walked away from the room into the kitchen. She stopped to look around, she hadn't had the chance to last time she was in the room. It was quaint , big enough for a small family, though, she knew she could never have one. Hunting had caused her to make to many enemies and she couldn't bring kids into that. She walked over to one of the counters and found whiskey and coffee. She had promised her dad she wouldn't drink till she was 21, but he never said she couldn't have Irish coffee. She smiled and grabbed the coffee and container. Before she finished making it she heard a knock on the door. Mari groaned and went to answer it when she opened the door she saw a girl at least an inch or two smaller than her on the other side.

" Can I help you?" Mari asked confusedly starting at her.

" Um.." the girl started scarcely, " I.. I was just looking for Ric Saltzman.''

" does everyone in this town know him?'' she asked rhetorically, " He didn't come back last night.''

The girl raised her eyebrows at Mari, " You stayed with him?''

Her eyes widened, " Before you even ask, No we are not sleeping together. I never caught your name. I can tell him you stopped by.'' Mari said happily giving a smile.

'' Oh, I'm Elena Gilbert. And you are?'' She asked with a scared smile.

" Mari. I'll tell him you stopped by," She said closing the door in Elena face, " People, it's 7:00 a.m., " She said going back to making her coffee. After finishing making it decided to go for a walk around town. She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper to leave a note for Ric for when he decided to come back. When she was finished she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

Walking down the streets of the small town she smiled noticing how quiet it was. She continued walking until she reached the Grill. She reached a hand out her fingers wrapping around the cold metal of the handle. She pulled the heavy door open and walked into the small restaurant. She heard different conversation coming from all over the room. One particularly stood out to her.

" Hey, I thought you were going to talk to Ric?'' Mari heard a female voice say.

" I was, but when I got there, there was a blonde there,'' a voice she recognized as Elena replied.

She heard a chuckle, " Was she hot?'' A guy asked. Mari finally had enough and decided to go say something.

" Hey, Elena right," She said flashing a smile, " I just.. I saw you this morning at Uncle Ric's and I wanted to see if you ever found him.''

" Um.." Elena started not knowing what to say.

" He probably just stayed over Damon's," The bleach blonde replied, " I'm Caroline Forbes.''

" Mari.''

" What no last name?'' A guy asked arrogantly, leaning back against the seat.

" Wouldn't you like to know,'' She said smirking in the same arrogant tone.

Caroline laughed at the two, " Ignore him, we always do. So where you from,'' She asked pulling Mari into the booth to sit next to her.

" I'm from Port Isabel, Texas.''

" Wow! That explains the thick, southern accent,'' Caroline said, " Um.. I forgot to introduce you everyone and I just pulled you into my seat,'' She rambled, " The arrogant one is Tyler Lockwood, The other blonde next to him is Matt Donovan, You already met Elena and me, the girl next to Elena is Bonnie Bennett. So will you be going to our school?''

" Care breath,'' Matt said laughing.

" Shut it Matt,'' Caroline replied giving him a glare, " So will you?"

"Yeah, I'm starting next week. Why,'' Mari asked scarcely.

" Because I need another cheerleader cause someone quit,'' Caroline said giving Elena a death glare, " We don't have practice Monday so you and I can go down to the field.''

" Who said I agreed," She asked sarcastically. Caroline's smile fell at her response.

Tyler butted in making a comment, " I would absolutely love to see you as a cheerleader.''

She rolled her eyes and looked back at Caroline, " today's Friday, right. How about I let you know Sunday.''

She nodded eagerly, " Want my number?''

" If I need to find you, I will,'' Mari said pushing herself up to get out of the seat. She got out of the seat and walked to the door. She looked over her shoulder and heard Caroline gushing over her. She smiled and walked out the Grill to go back to Ric's.

* * *

 **Caroline's POV:**

I was sitting at the Grill with Tyler, Matt, and Bonnie wondering why Elena wanted. Nowadays all she had time for was the Salvatore brothers. I sat there bouncing my foot up and down not wanting to be there.

" Caroline could you please stop?'' Tyler said loudly snapping me out of my daze.

" Sorry,'' I winced, " I just why did she want to talk to all of us so bad? Am I the only one who thinks it's weird?''

" Caroline, she is still our friend,'' Bonnie defended her, like always.

" Well she don't act like it,'' I muttered under my breath.

No one heard me, I'm barely heard, " Look there she is,'' Bonnie said pointedly.

Elena marched over to us exasperated, " You will not believe what just happened,'' she said before she even sat down.

" What could of happened?'' I asked I heard bell of the door ring, but ignored it, " I thought you were going to talk to Ric?''

" I was but when I got there, there was this blonde was there,'' I looked her confused, the only blondes Ric knew were his students and some of their parents.

Of course Tyler had to comment, " Was she hot?'' I rolled my eyes, but before anyone could respond to his comment I heard someone walking towards us.

" Hey, Elena right,'' She said giving her a smile, " " I just.. I saw you this morning at Uncle Ric's and I wanted to see if you ever found him.''

" Um.." Elena started. Finally someone shut her up. I didn't know it was possible.

"He probably just stayed over Damon's," I replied happily, " I'm Caroline Forbes.''

" Mari.'' She said with less enthusiasm

" What no last name?'' Tyler asked as arrogantly as possible.

" Wouldn't you like to know,'' She said smirking in the same arrogant tone.

I laughed at the two bickering thinking she would make an excellent addition to the group, " Ignore him, we always do. So where you from,'' I asked pulling Mari into the booth so she could sit next to me.

" I'm from Port Isabel, Texas.''

" Wow! That explains the thick, southern accent,''I said, " Um.. I forgot to introduce you everyone and I just pulled you into my seat,'' I said rambling knowing that I messed up, " The arrogant one is Tyler Lockwood, The other blonde next to him is Matt Donovan, You already met Elena and me, the girl next to Elena is Bonnie Bennett. So will you be going to our school?''

" Care breath,'' Matt said laughing at my blunt statements.

" Shut it Matt,'' I replied glaring at him, " So will you?"

"Yeah, I'm starting next week. Why,'' Mari asked scarcely. I was afraid she would get up and leave.

" Because I need another cheerleader cause someone quit,'' I said giving Elena a death glare, " We don't have practice Monday so you and I can go down to the field.''

" Who said I agreed," She asked sarcastically. I smile fell at her response.

Tyler butted in making a comment that everyone expected, " I would absolutely love to see you as a cheerleader.''

She rolled her eyes and looked back at me, " today's Friday, right. How about I let you know Sunday.''

I nodded eagerly hoping she would say yes, " Want my number?''

" If I need to find you, I will,'' Mari said pushing herself up to get out of the seat. She got out of the seat and walked to the door. She looked over her shoulder and heard Caroline gushing over her. She smiled and walked out the Grill to go back to Ric's.

" What the hell was that Care?'' Elena asked me angrily.

" What the hell was what?'' I asked back confused.

She gestured her hand towards the door, " That's the girl that was at Ric's.''

" I think we got that Elena,'' Tyler said, " I think she what the hell was the problem with talking to her?''

" I don't trust her,'' Elena replied honestly.

" I think she nice and honest which is something we all need,'' I said back not caring what she thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Child O'Mine

While walking home from the Grill Mari decided to put her headphones so she could ignore everyone. She stopped so she could look at her phone and found Foghat, she put the 'Slow Ride' on and began to walk again. She let the music fill her ears as she walked, people passed her as she walked but she paid no attention to them. After she walked a few blocks she realized she had to be on the other side of the road. She began to cross when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her back. Mari took her headphones of and paused her music. She turned around to see Stefan still holding on to her arm. She tilted her head and squinted her eyes to block out the sun.

" Did you pull me back?'' She asked confused on why someone she barely knew would pull her back.

" Yes,'' He answered plainly shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing.

" Why?" She said angry for being pulled back she glared him waiting for an answer.

He laughed causing Mari's glare to become deadly, " Were you not paying attention?'' she shook her no lightening up a little. He laughed again pinching the bridge of his nose. Mari was getting mad, she put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the other side, " You almost walked out in front of a car.''

Mari looked embarrassed, she was supposed to be a hunter, and she almost walked out in front of car. She looked at Stefan ,though, she wondered why he pulled her back. He barely knew her who was he to decide if she was worth saving. She dropped her hands to her sides and stood up straight, " Why did you stop me from walking then?''

He looked around to see who was paying attention to them, " How about I answer that while I walk you back to Ric's.''

He smiled her and she gave a genuine smile back, " Why would you walk me back?'' insinuating he wanted something.

" To make sure you don't have a death wish,'' He said already walking across the road.

" Fine,'' Mari said running to catch up with him. They walked in silence for the first two block, every so often Mari would playfully bump into him. When they got to the third block Mari figured she wasn't going to get an answer, " So why did you pull me back?''

Stefan looked at her, " Because you're new,'' he said smiling only glancing at her briefly before looking a head again.

" Is that the only reason?'' Mari asked stopping her tracks feeling a tad bit hurt by his answer.

Stefan heard her footsteps stop and turned around, " Let me finish before you get angry. I also want to get to know you better.''

Mari started walking and continued walking till she passed him, " The Devil you know is better than the one you don't,'' she said somewhat angry by his other answer.

Stefan went to catch up with her, " Are you comparing yourself to the Devil?'' He asked confused trying to keep pace with her.

" Maybe. What's the problem if I do compare myself to him? You don't know what I've done'' Mari looked to see where they were, " Oh, look we're here. Thank you Stefan for walking me back it was a blast we should do it again sometime,'' She said patting his shoulder before walking away. Mari walked till she was at Ric's door. She stopped to get the spare key from on top of the door. She unlocked the door and closed it behind her. Mari went to her back pocket to look for her phone hoping she didn't drop it. She pulled out and called her dad

" Come on. Come on. Answer the damn phone,'' Mar muttered as the phone rang.

 _" What's up kid?'' Dean asked._

 _''_ What time is it there?'' Mari asked him eagerly.

 _" Um.. 7:00 a.m. Why?'' He asked confused. Mari had never cared about the time._

" Is Lisa up?'' She asked him.

 _'' What is this an interrogation? Yes, she's up.''_

" Great,'' She said show way to much happiness, " Do you think you could put her on the phone?''

 _Dean thought for a moment ' What the hell could Mari need Lisa for', " Yeah just give me a minute.''_

She heard her father's footsteps as he walked through the house. She turned her head towards the door and realized she shouldn't do this in the main room. She ran into her room just as Lisa got the phone.

 _" Mari?'' She said questioning herself._

Mari gave a sigh of relief, " Lisa, I was wondering if I could ask you for advice.''

" _Depends on what kind,'' Lisa said wearily of what the younger woman would say next._

" Nothing bad,'' She said getting a sigh from the women on the other end, " It's actually about a guy.''

" _Oh,'' Lisa said shocked, " I thought you didn't like_ _relationships.''_

She heard her dad cough and Lisa laughing. She figured he must have found out what they were talking about, " Normally I don't but...'' she said smiling to herself, " This one's different.''

'' _Can I ask his name before I give advice.'' Lisa asked happily about Mari's first crush._

" His names Stefan. And he is a complete gentleman. Probably the only one left in this world.''

 _She laughed at this, " What about your Father?''_

Mari laughed while saying, " Are serious? Dad's the farthest thing from a gentleman.''

" _Hey!'' She heard her dad yell from the other end, " Dean shush. Sweetheart the most I can say say is try get to know him and take it slow. And if he hurts you let me know.''_

 _"_ Of course and thank you,'' Mari said before hanging up. She fell back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

 _ **Stefan's POV:**_

I was walking back home after Mari went home. I couldn't get what she said out of my head. What could she have done that was so bad that she would compare herself to the Devil. The walk home took less time then usual. I couldn't her out of my head. She was intoxicating, everything about her was her laugh, the way her eyes lit up, how she could somehow easily read people. I knew shouldn't be thinking about her, but she has this way of making you want to get to know her. I walked into the Boarding house and saw Ric, Elena, Bonnie, and Damon sitting around.

" I miss something?'' I asked confused.

" Not at all. We were just waiting for you to start,'' Damon said setting his drink down motioning for me to sit down. I sat down slowly still confused of what was going on.

" So what's up?'' I asked again.

Elena stepped forward stating why I had to sit, " We're guessing you've met Mari.'' She said showing no emotion.

" Yeah. I told Ric and Damon I met her. Why?'' Still not fully aware of what was going on.

" You were supposed to meet me at the Grill. It was supposed to be You, Bonnie, and I to talk about the tomb vampires.'' She explained. I understood why they were acting cautiously.

I sighed and looked down at the ground intertwining my fingers. I looked up slightly, " Listen I get the concern. Okay, I do. But I'm not off the rail. I was going to the Grill when Mari almost walked out in front of a car,'' I explained getting an angry look from Elena, " I walked her back to Ric's," I unlocked my fingers so I could gesture to the older man, " Just to make sure she got home okay.''

" So making sure some girl, who you barely know, is okay was more important then getting rid of these vampires,'' She said yelled furious with my explanation.

Ric sighed getting up to stop the on coming argument, " Listen Mari isn't okay at the moment,'' He started but was cut off by Damon.

" No kidding genius. You can sense the crazy on her,'' Damon said setting his glass down and getting glare from Ric.

" Damon, that's not what I meant. I mean she just lost her Uncle not even a week ago. Her mom died when she was four. Not even a hour after her Uncle died she was told she was coming here,'' He explained to us. I finally understood why she seemed closed off around people.

" Okay a bunch of other people have lost people. I just lost my Grandma,'' Bonnie explained, " You don't see me mouthing off to people. Do you?'' Bonnie said trying to get me on their side.

" I get it okay,'' I said convincing them I understood, " But Bonnie you hate Damon because of what happened to Shelia. So, I don't think you have room to judge her. You say she can't mouth off to people, but you are judging a person you barely know.''

Elena looked angry. She couldn't figure out why I was defending Mari, " Why are you and Ric so against this. So against the idea that maybe she's here to kill us.''

" Elena,'' Ric said shutting her up, " I have know her since she was born. Okay the only thing wrong with her is she can't talk about how she feels,'' His hand gestured towards Damon, " She's basically the female version of Damon. She covers up her feelings with sarcasm and drinking.''

I laughed at the statement getting a glare from my brother. I couldn't understand why they didn't like Mari. All I knew is that I had her in my head more than Elena. After everything I've been through she seemed like she'd been through worse. And yet she was still able to put on a smile that to most would seem genuine. I wanted to get to know her, I wanted to be with her, but I couldn't do that to Elena. In all honesty, though, if I cared so much about Elena would I be thinking about Mari?


	6. Chapter 6: Me, Myself, and I

_**Stefan's POV:**_

I still couldn't understand why they didn't like Mari although Ric's statement of her being Damon may be true. I thought about she looked familiar. The way she thought she knew everything, the way she held herself, and how she reacts to certain things. she was a pistol that seemed to have a hair trigger. It seemed like the smallest thing could set her off or send her over the edge. I wanted to get to know her, but I couldn't do that without hurting Elena. I did love Elena, but I also wanted Mari. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Elena come into my room.

" Stefan, I know you think you can trust her,'' she said sitting down next to me, " but you don't know her, she could trying to kill us.''

I sat up shocked at her words, " You trust Ric but you won't trust her,'' I stated in disbelief, " what happened to innocent till proven guilty.''

" We can't afford that Stefan,'' I scoffed and laid backed down, " You barely know her.''

" Yes I know, everyone has been saying that, but I don't think you realize that you barely know her too.''

She sighed and looked down at the hardwood floor, " Why do you care so much?''

" Maybe because I've had more than one conversation with her,'' I said pushing myself off the bed and standing up straight.

She sighed but didn't move from the bed, " If I didn't know better, and believe I know better, I would say you like her.''

I didn't reply, I couldn't without lying to her. She looked at me and shook her head in understanding.

" you do like her,'' She stated getting up to leave.

" Elena wait,'' I said wanting to explain, " Elena, I never wanted to hurt you. I know, I barely know her. But there something about her.''

She turned around to face me, "' I never said you had to explain Stefan. I get it I do this just wasn't working anymore.'' She left and I groaned in frustration. I knew I messed up, but we both knew it wasn't working anymore. I saw how she looked at my brother and the fact that it didn't anger me was worrisome.

* * *

 ** _Mari's POV:_**

I sat on the couch looking at my phone. Scrolling through my phone, names, the names of people I couldn't call. I couldn't call them because they were dead. Ellen, Jo, Ash, Sam, Grandpa, and Mom. They were all gone, I couldn't cry because I could lode control. I new one thing I could do, though, without a second thought I stood up. I knew without care, worry, or regret I launched my phone at the wall. I heard the glass crack right as the door opened.

" Mari,'' Ric said. I turned my head to face.

" Hey, where have you been?'' I asked, acting as if nothing happened.

He shrugged, " I was at a friends house,'' he said wanting to change the subject.

" Oh,'' I said suggestively, " Is she hot and do I have to have a talk with her.''

" What no!'' He exclaimed.

" So no, she's not hot,'' i replied jokingly.

His eyes widen, " No,''

" So she is,'' I said again trying to get on his nerves.

" No,'' He said again.

I laughed and looked at him, " You are very bipolar, you know that?'' I asked him.

" Please tell me you did something else then plan out how to get on my nerves,'' he said exasperated. I walked over to the counter and jumped up on it. He handed me a soda from the fridge.

" Why yes I did,'' I said opening it and taking a sip, " I met a lot of people actually. Tyler, Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, a girl named Elena. Who I think hates my guts. I was asked to be a cheerleader. Um.. I almost walked out in front of car,'' I was talking so much I didn't see Ric's eyes widen in shock of all that had happened, " Stefan Salvatore pulled me and walked me home. He very sweet, that one.''

" You met a lot of people. And almost the road,'' He joked walking away from me, " I got all your papers in for the school. So you're still starting Monday.''

I groaned and hopped off the counter. I walked over to the wall I had thrown my phone at and knelled down. I picked it up and turned it on. A picture of my family popped up on the screen: Dad, Bobby, uncle Sam, Grandpa. They were my family, hell even Rumsfeld was in the picture, laying his head down on my lap.

Water began to stream down my eyes as I looked at the picture through the cracked screen. Ric came out and saw the scene.

" Mari, are you okay?'' he asked worriedly as he slowly walked over to me. I couldn't speak as the only thing left in my mind was the thought of everything I lost. I shook my head no as I began to cry harder. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his arms as my faced turned red and tear stained, " I promised you, Mari, everything is going to be okay.''

I heard his voice and could he didn't know for sure if that was right.

* * *

 ** _Elena POV:_**

I walked into my house after talking to Stefan. I couldn't help but feel hurt that he loved someone else. I had gotten so used to having him around.

" Elena,'' Jenna shouted from the kitchen.

" Yeah,'' I replied back setting my purse down.

" Come in here,'' I did as I was told and walked into the kitchen. I saw my aunt walking around frantically.

" Everything okay?'' I asked confused.

She nodded her head, " Where is your brother? I need you both down here now.''

" I'll go get him,'' I stated walking away from my frazzled aunt. I walked up the steps and towards my brothers room, " Jeremy," I said knocking on his door.

" What?'' he replied with groan.

I sighed knowing how he felt, " Jenna, wants us both in the kitchen. Like right now.'' I heard him get up and walk over to the door. He turned the knob and opened it to show his frustration.

" Fine. Let's get this over with,'' He replied walking out and shutting his door behind him. We walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

" What's up Jen?'' He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

She turned around to face both of us, " oh, good both of you! Listen we have people coming over for dinner. I told Ric you would both be on your best behavior.''

" Wait Mr. Saltzman is coming over?'' I asked in disbelief. She nodded in response, " Who else is coming?''

She thought back to what Ric had told her this before she invited him over, " His niece. I think? Her name is Marie and she came to town to stay with him. I invited them over so she could get to know some people in town. And I told him that you two,'' she said pointing at us, " would be nice, polite, and behave.''

Jeremy smirked at the idea of having a new girl in town. I on the other had wanted to my hair out, or Mari's for that matter.


	7. Chapter 7: Art of Lying

Marie's POV:

After my break down Ric informed me that we were going over to his lady friends house for dinner. He said she wanted to met me and she wanted me to met her niece and nephew. I agreed mostly because I didn't want to go to sleep. I hated sleeping anymore, I was plagued with nightmares. The night my mother was murdered and burned, the day Ellen and Jo died, the day Sam fell into the pit with my half Uncle Adam all flooding back at once. I didn't dream anymore I relieved the pain I felt my entire life, the things that have been burned into my mind with a iron. The one that hurt the most was the day my grandfather died, it was the same day when my Auntie M went to find her birth mother. It hurt because we grew up like sisters, my father looked out for us more than anyone.

Auntie M is my Aunt Millie, or Millicent Argent-Winchester. I knew sucks being born two prominent hunting families but thats her luck. She left to find her birth mother right before grandpa John died saving my dad. Yeah I know my family life is great, I talked to her whenever I could and she said she made friends. She said I could visit her whenever I wanted, se really wanted me to met her friend Stiles. We managed to talk like normal sisters would we would talk about school, boys, pour family. And apparently she had a crush on a boy named Scott.

Any way I sat in the passenger seat of Ric's car, I'm still waiting for Bobby to send my car down here, Alaric was driving us to Jenna's house for dinner. He pulled up to the house and stopped then Ric turned face me before getting out, " can you try to be a less sarcastic version of yourself?" He asked pleadingly. I saw that he meant every word but I wanted to play around with him a little.

" of course Ric," I said with a smirk playing against my painted lips, " I'll be nothing if not a perfect angel."

I got out of the car and I heard him sigh in distress, it's like he knew I was trying to be difficult. I chuckled and waited on the porch for him to follow. Ric finally got out of the car and closed the. He sucked in a breath before coming up on the porch. I had to hold back chuckling at his exasperated actions.

" let's get this over with," I heard him mutter under his breath, he knocked and we waited. I smiled as a redheaded women opened the door. She seem flustered and frazzled but still managed to smile.

" hey," she said fixing her hair and blowing pieces out of her face. She looked at me and her smile grew, " you must be Marie,'' she said putting her hand out, " I'm Jenna.''

I nodded and shook her hand a now fake smile plastering my face, " Please call me Mari.''

" Oh Please come in,'' She realized moving the door open more, " dinner's almost ready, though I am not the one cooking,'' I tilted my head confused. She seemed to understand and quickly added, " my nephew Jeremy is cooking.''

" Does he need any help?'' I asked figuring that the poor women probably didn't know how to cook. My father had taught me how to cook, and I managed to retain it rather easily.

" Um... I honestly don't know,'' she said rubbing her hands together awkwardly, ' you can go check if you want.''

I walked through the small house and into the kitchen only to see a kid around my age cooking. I knocked on the wall grabbing his attention. He looked back at me confused.

" Do you need any help in here?'' I asked leaning against the wall. A small smile appeared against his lips as he nodded yes.

I walked over and waited for him to speak, " Sucks being the only one in the house that can cook,'' he said turning the stove down, " I'm Jeremy by the way.''

" Mari,'' I replied, " so what do you need help with?'' I asked a smile still on my face.

" Honestly I just need someone to set the table,'' He replied pointing at the somewhat small dining table. I nodded and he told me where everything was in the kitchen. I began setting the table when I heard someone walk into the room.

" Hey Jer,'' the person started before stopping. I looked up to see Elena in the doorway, " Oh, um.. Jenna wanted to know if the food was done yet.''

" Yeah, give it a few more minutes,'' Jer said adding salt in, " oh this is Mari,'' he added pointing to me. I smirked before looking up her and she glared at me.

Elena nodded angrily, " Yeah we've met.''

" Really?'' He asked surprised by her urgent response to his words, " small world.''

I shook my head, " we met early today,'' I had to clarify that we were not in the slightest bit friends.

" Well, dinners done, so can you get them in here,'' Jeremy said changing the subject off of me as quickly as it started. Elena nodded and went to get the adults while Jeremy and I put the food on the table.

" Tonights going to be fun,'' I muttered as I sat down at a chair.


	8. Chapter 8: Smooth

Mari sat next to Ric as they at dinner in awkward silence. She wasn't surprised, none of them knew what to say to each other. Jenna sat there next to Ric trying to think of something to break the ice.

" so Marie, how long will you be in town?" the redhead asked the young hunter.

She shrugged, " my dad's away for awhile. So it really depends on him,'' was her response causing Ric to give her a sad look. Mari wasn't mad that Jenna had called her Marie, it was almost in a motherly way.

" Well, even if it's not that long, I'm sure that you can find someway of having fun,'' Jenna said giving her a small smile. I gave one back and noticed Jeremy release the breath he had been holding.

He coughed and took a sip of drink before asking, " So what kind of stuff are you into?''

" Cars,'' was the first thing I could come up with, " My dad and I worked on them together with my aunt. And my Uncle owned a Salvage yard with a whole bunch of cars.''

Jenna nodded, " that actually sounds like a lot of fun. I had a friend who worked on cars and he loved it. What's your favorite car?'' 

I thought for a moment, going back to all the cars I've worked on, " my favorite car is a Mustang. My favorite truck is the F100.''

Jenna laughed, " that last one's a little old for you. Isn't it?''

" Yeah, my uncle Bobby had one at his yard that he let me work on,'' I explained making her understand. She nodded and began picking at her food.

" Elena how have you and Stefan been?'' her aunt asked her getting off of Mari. Not wanting to ask her to many questions in one night.

Elena looked down at her food and answered, " um... we decided to break up.''

" What? Why?'' Jen asked her niece in shocked and sympathy.

the brunette shrugged, " we both want different things now. And we grew apart, we both want other people.''

'' Well than who might this new person be?'' Jen asked suggestively.

Elena didn't answer and the dinner went back to being silent. Mari decided to stay later and help Jenna and Jeremy clean up a little. When we were done she told them she was fine with walking back, mostly because she wanted to clear her head.

Marie was walking down the side walk when she felt my phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out quickly to see who, Mari smiled at the name on the screen.

" Hey Auntie M,'' for once Mari sound happy as she continued walking back to Ric's.

" _Hey Mar,'' she replied back, " where are you guys? I haven't heard from you since Sam.''_

Her smile fell though, she sighed and rubbed her forehead, " Dad is with Lisa and Ben,'' Mari said knowing that confused her aunt, " I was with them for a week or two. But then I was shipped off to Virginia to stay with Ric.''

" _That son of a bitch did what now?'' She asked. Mari could hear the anger rising in her voice and feel the heat that was now radiating off her aunt's body through the phone., " I'm killing him. Who the hell does he think he is? Thinking he could ship his daughter off to a family friend. So he can what?!'' she yelled as her rant continued, " so he can play house. He was the one who said we don't get normal. And he is always bitching about how family is important.''_

" M.'' Mari went to say her name but was cut off.

" _Honestly, where was that guy when he shipped you off. You know what screw him. He's an asshole, and you don't need him. You have Ric and me, and so many other people who love you. You don't need Dean.''_

The blonde nodded and looked up to see where she was, " well your rant seemed to last the whole walk home,'' she laughed as began to walk into Ric's, " so tell me where are? And have you found her yet?''

 _" No I haven't found her, but I'm in California going to see if she's there,'' she replied but I could hear the sadness dripping from her words as she tried to stay calm._

 _"_ Hey you don't need her,'' The other hunter said quoting Millie's words from her rant, " she gave you up, and you became the person you are today because of it.''

" _I know. But I kind of want to show her what she missed out on,'' Millie said whining at the fact that I was right, " that sounds really petty. So we are dropping this topic.''_

Marie was never known for being good with feelings people called her a ticking time bomb, others called a fragile flower. Mari said they were both right in their own ways. She says she isn't as fragile as a flower, she's as fragile as a bomb. And her aunt would agree with her.

" _So in Virginia are there any cute boys?'' Millie asked her niece._

" Maybe one or two,'' was Mari's reply, " what about Cali you have seen boys right?''

 _" Yes. And some are asshole," Mills defence wasn't the strongest, " I have been about a year, and only one guy has stood out who isn't an asshole.''_

Confusion washed over the demon girls features, " if he's not an asshole what is he?''

" _He's kind of like a little puppy,'' she said sappily._

Mari shook her head, " what have I always said, " there is nothing a guy can do that I can't do better, and in heels,'' why are we talking about guys. I haven't seen you in forever.''

 _" I'll come visit soon, but I have to go so talk later,'' Millie said. Before Mari could even say goodbye the line went dead._

There sat Marie-Isabelle Winchester, alone in the darkness of her room. Nothing to keep her company but her demons. Millie leaving hurt more than anything the young hunter had went through. The two had grown up like sisters, and it hurt knowing how little family meant to them. Millie had left her, her dad had basically given her up. Sometimes in her life Mari wanted Izzy to take over. To help stop feeling, guilt, loneliness, anger. She wanted to make it all stop, but she was going to give people the satisfaction of breaking her.

And that is why she spent the night laying her bed, staring at the ceiling, and began to slowly slip into the darkness.


End file.
